The Hatching
The Hatching is the second episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 66th episode of the overall series. Official Description The Ninja learn more about Krux and Acronix - the two fallen Elemental Masters known as the Hands of Time - and are sure that this threat has finally been eliminated. But with Wu out of action and suffering from the effects of the Time Punch, the Ninja discover a new enemy in their midst: The Vermillion Warriors. And the Ninjas have no idea who controls them... Plot Shortly after their battle against Acronix, the Ninja meet with Wu at the Temple of Airjitzu. Wu is distressed, being tended to by Misako and drinking many cups of tea. Seeing that his students are anxious as well, Wu allows them to ask anything they want, to which they all blurt out different questions. Wu opts to tell them about the origins of Acronix. Forty years ago, during the Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters defeated the Serpentine. They were aided by the Time Twins—Acronix and his brother Krux, who were the Elemental Masters of Time. After the war's end, Acronix and Krux realized that with such a powerful element as Time, they could easily rule Ninjago. They betrayed the Elemental Alliance, and fought them in a series of battles. Yet despite their best efforts, the Elemental Masters were unable to defeat Acronix and Krux. In the meantime, Acronix comes to see the technological advancements that have come about in his forty year absence. Krux is pestered by many of the advancements, such as commercials and technology created by Cyrus Borg. Despite Krux's animosity towards it, Acronix immerses himself in the new technology. Due to the twins' powerful elements, a young Wu forged four blades using Chronosteel, which made them capable of absorbing elemental powers. With help from Garmadon, Wu battled Acronix and Krux at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Ultimately, Wu and Garmadon managed to absorb Acronix and Krux's elements into the blades, stripping them of their powers. The brothers were then sent into a Temporal Vortex along with the blades, leaving them lost to time. Wu knew that Acronix would return forty years later, and as such, awaited his arrival. As the Ninja ask more questions, Wu falls asleep, and the Ninja head off. Nya talks with Jay about her feelings, saying that while she's the Water Ninja, she felt proud of being Samurai X because it was an identity she created. In New Ninjago City, Cyrus Borg unveils his latest creation—the BorgWatch, a device that allows people to easily tell time. As a group of spectators listen to Borg, they suddenly run off upon the arrival of a Samurai-like warrior. The Ninja race to the scene, and they continue with the strategy of one person dealing with their adversary. Kai enters the building to confront the warrior, who is after Cyrus Borg, but he is swiftly beaten. Cole uses his element to destroy the warrior, leaving pieces of armor and several red snakes. However, the snakes slither into the armor, reforming the warrior—a Vermillion soldier. The Ninja work together to battle the soldier using Spinjitzu, as Krux and Acronix watch from a rooftop in the distance. They dispatch two more Vermillion soldiers to fight the Ninja. As the Ninja battle the three soldiers, Zane escapes with Cyrus Borg down an alleyway. As Borg asks why they're after him, the two are met by Dr. Saunders. Borg is surprised by Saunders, and Zane is suddenly struck down. Nya uses her hydrokinesis to dismantle the soldiers, yet the Vermillion snakes are able to swim. Jay uses his electrokinesis to electrocute the water, sending the snakes slithering into the sewers. The Ninja then find that Cyrus Borg is gone, and Zane has been shut down. Acronix and Krux scheme in their underground lair, with Acronix remarking that they lost much of the soldiers' armor in the conflict. Krux assures him that he has his best blacksmiths working on creating more. Acronix asks if they'll be able to make enough for all the Vermillion snakes, and Krux says that he has bigger plans. He opens a door that heads deep into the sewers, leading to an underground nest of Vermillion snakes and eggs. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago *Temple of Airjitzu *Ninjago City **Borg Store **Ninjago Museum of History Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *The title of this episode is likely not only a reference to the introduction of the Vermilion, but could also be a reference to the 2008 film, The Happening" or the 1977 Stephen King novel (and its 1980 film adaption) The Shining. Additionally, Acronix makes a reference to "The Shining" in the prior episode. *Acronix is briefly seen playing unnamed parodies of real life apps "Candy Crush" and "Fruit Ninja" on the BorgPad. Errors *When Cole asks Wu "Who did we fight in the monastery?" he spoke in Kai's voice. *Mark Oliver and Lee Tockar return to voice Garmadon and Cyrus Borg respectively in the episode, though are not credited. Alternatively, Brian Dobson is credited as voicing Ronin, despite his not appearing in the episode. *During the battle of the Time Twins, the other Elemental Masters disappear. *During a flashback, Wu erroneously refers to the Elemental Master of Earth as the Elemental Master of Metal. **In the same flashback, one of the Elemental Masters is referred to as the Elemental Master of Smoke. However, that same Elemental Master is later revealed to be the Elemental Master of Sound in "Lost in Time." *In Wu's flashback on how they defeated the Time Twins, at first during the battle when Acronix and Krux were getting ready to attack Wu and Garmadon with their temporal powers, Acronix's right hand was green at first and his left hand was blue, but a second later they changed. Now his right was blue and left was green. *Dareth's mouth doesn't move when he says "Good" after saying "You guys got this?" Gallery MoS66YoungHoT.jpg MoS66AcronixHappy.png MoS67KruxStuggle.png MoS67KruxRewind.png MoS67YoungKrux.png MoS66KruxHappy.png MoS67YoungHoT.png MoS66KruxVSGarmadon.jpg MoS66HoTCornered.jpg|The Hands of Time after their weapons are destroyed by the Time Blades. MoS67Time.png MoS67TimeBeams.png MoS66Time Blades.jpeg MoS67PowersGone.png|Krux and Acronix stripped of their powers. MoS67TimeVortex.png|Garmadon and Wu use the Time Blades to open the Time Vortex. MoS67Glowing.png MoS67LostToTime.png MoS66Vision.png MoS66Eggs.jpg MoS66Observers.png MoS66Reinforcements.png MoS66MoreVermillion.png MoS66Soldiers.jpg MoS66Really.jpeg|The Ninja are confused by Jay's question. MoS66Ninja.jpeg HoTJay&Nya.jpeg MoS66Swords.jpeg MoS66Photo.png MoS66KruxRants.png MoS66Lightning.jpeg MoS66Eggs.jpg MoS66Room.png MoS66Ray&Maya.jpeg MoS66Chrono Steel.jpeg MoS67TimeRewind.gif MoS66Pause.gif MoS66Slow-Mo.gif MoS66FastForward.gif MoS66Reinforcements.png MoS66Observers.png References de:Das große Schlüpfen Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network